


How Are We Soulmates?

by grimdarkroxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, doesn't really follow the other version's story that well oops, josh and daniel are dumb nerds, more pairings will be added later, rewriten from a previous story, the original story is on fictionpress by the same name if anyone wants to read that garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkroxy/pseuds/grimdarkroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Re-written from a story that I and a friend made awhile ago. I am the only one writing this re-write now.)</p><p>HIATUS</p><p>Josh is new and is a total douche bag who may or not be nice at heart, Annie's really freaking shy and has anxiety, Amity is Student Council President and was previously the most popular girl at the school, Daniel's just a mess since Josh arrived, and Cynthia is trying to make sure her little group stays together no matter what.</p><p>Did I mention that Soulmates exist, and that your heart glows when you find yours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh deer god, I'm rewriting a story I made in May, someone hand me cake.
> 
> Actually no, don't do that...
> 
> Aaaaanyways, this is a re-write of a story I have on FictionPress. I don't have anyone else writing with me this time, and the story similarity is going to be very loose. I'll probably add fun facts for each character at the end of a chapter, maybe, I don't know.
> 
> Uhhhh, anyways, enjoy!

“Everyone has a soul mate, and when one meets the other both of their hearts will start to glow one of the four colors; green, red, yellow, or blue. It is not presently known what the variety of colors mean. In some cases, a pair of soulmates’ hearts will not glow until physical contact has been initiated. However, studies have shown that ‘hateful’ physical contact such as rape, hitting, or kicking does not trigger the glowing in the heart area. Many people refer to the glow as a ‘Soul-sun’.

“We began to see the Soul-suns after the rebellion during the years 2018 through- ah. Would someone please answer the year that the rebellion ended?”

No hands went up. They never did in this class.

“January 18th, 2020.”

This day must have been an exception, as someone had been called on after raising their hand.

"Correct Mr. Spencers, nicely done."

Enter Daniel Spencers, a straight A+ student with a love for music, comic books, writing, and history. Considered to be a complete nerd and totally unlikable by the more popular students at San Luis High School. Despite this, Daniel does have a few friends. Granted there's only three friends in his circle.

(I'm one of them, Cynthia Highland, but that's not important right now.)

Right now it's the middle of October, it's just now starting to get colder this year in the city of Austin, after another hellish summer. The rebellion has been over for three decades, and most of the world has adapted to the idea of soulmates.

Right now my best friend is getting paper airplanes thrown at him every five to ten minutes. Cue Ms. Holmstrom scolding the offenders.

Cue the bell.

* * *

"That's ridiculous and you know it Cynthia."

"Pshhhhh, it's an amazing idea and you know it Daniel. Why is it that smart people don't understand my absolutely brilliant idea to rob an ice cream factory?"

"It’s because we’re not stupid, we’re smart.”

I glanced at Daniel before narrowing my eyes. Before I could begin to open my mouth he seemed to realize what he said and started apologising profusely.

Daniel and I were sitting at our usual lunch spot outside, a circular table with four benches attached. Granted the paint job was old and an ugly shade of blue, our spot was pretty. There was a willow tree that provided plenty of shade, and hardly anyone ever came around this spot, as our group was dubbed ‘those weirds kids you should always avoid, even though one of the kids is really popular’. There was practically a meadow beneath us, yeah it was pretty weird.

“Hey guys, sup?” Light hearted and energetic as always, Amity jumped into the conversation as usual, fitting in as she always did. That was okay though, that was normal. So was her soulmate, Annie, quietly observing and eating pasta.

What was not normal was the school accepting new kids. At least, we assumed this guy, who was standing about ten feet away from our spot talking with two jocks from my Biology class, was new. Kids from other schools weren’t aloud on our campus unless they were our older siblings picking us up. San Luis was a private school, hence the ‘stay off our campus unless you attend this school’ rule. The only thing we could assume was the blonde was new or picking one of the jocks up. San Luis didn’t accept new kids very often, so it was probably the latter.

“...hierarchy soon, but the kids eating under the willow tree aren’t really that popular, most tend to stay away from them. Two of the girls are more popular than the other two, but Amity’s Soulie is that shy nerdy girl, Annie. Daniel’s the skater guy, and Cynthia, well, don’t get her pissed off.”

Damn fucking right don’t piss me off. Which was exactly what I am right now. Looking towards Amity I found her smiling.

Student Council girls don’t fuck around. Especially not the President and Treasurer.

(Why our group was unpopular I still don’t understand.)

Passing my untouched sandwich over to Daniel, I stood with Amity with practiced synchronization.

The guys and the definite new kid were about five feet away now. We matched their pace quickly, catching up to them.

“I’m sorry, but are you two part of Student Council?” I asked, just the slightest bit of edge in my voice, only trained ears could catch it. The new kid glanced behind us, seeming to do just that. The guys from my Biology class whipped around silently. They knew they were in deep shit.

“Uh, n-no?” What was his name? Lyle?

“We were looking for you two, uh, we didn’t see you at your guy’s spot.” This guy was probably Lyle(?)’s twin, they certainly looked incredibly similar.

“Hm, you might need glasses, considering we’ve been there since you started showing him-” Cue gesture towards the new kid. “around this area. You know you two need to join Student Council to show people around.” Amity had more concern in her voice, some of it I could tell was real. Honestly, I was a bit concerned for Lyle and his brother(?), if they forgot one of the many important rules at San Luis.

“Well, we’ll take it from here, thank you for finding us, I don’t know what would have happened if Principal Salazar caught you two doing SC work.”

Five minutes later we were leading the newly introduced Josh Noel back to our table. He was incredibly rude at first, but I’m sure he was a good person at heart. Maybe.

Daniel didn’t talk to me for the remainder of lunch, Amity and Annie chatted away, so I started telling Josh about the things he’d need to know. He wasn’t a Freshman, but rather a Junior like Daniel and Amity. There goes my hopes of not being the only Freshman. (Annie was a Sophomore.)

The only thing I noticed was that Josh payed attention to me for the most part, but when he wasn’t he kept glancing over at Daniel. Said boy was drawing some type of creepy thing I’d have to ask him about later. He never once looked up until the bell rang, when he walked off saying he’d talk to us later.

He never did do that. I traded numbers with Josh, as did Amity and Annie, but Daniel didn’t text or call or Skype me or the other girls.

I would be lying if I said I was going to brush this off. He never did this, ever.

And I would rather die than not find out what was going on with my best friend since eighth grade.


	2. It's Only The Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is having at least a semi-good day/afternoon/night, and I present to you the first official chapter! Sadly, it is a little short, but the next one will longer. Probably. Anyways, if you've read the original fic, then you might recognize the chapter name. Yeah, I'll probably be using most of the chapter names from the original, but eh, that's not really a big deal.
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop talking so you can read the actual chapter, so yeah, gonna stop talking riiiiiiiight now.

Spring Break had happened the following week after Josh’s arrival, and when we got back to school I had avoided Cynthia at all costs. Cynthia tried contacting me on a daily basis, I knew she was worried, but I just couldn’t tell her. I couldn’t tell her that the guy she was slowly accepting into our group had bullied and beaten me up for the entirety of the year I moved away from Austin. I had told her everything when I came back, she is my best friend, but I never described who bullied me, never said his name, never shared my fears of him coming back into my life.

 

That guy had made my worst fears come true.

 

I didn’t talk to Annie or Amity either during the week, I knew they would relay anything I said straight to Cynthia. I didn’t want them to worry, but I couldn’t avoid doing that if I needed to be away from Josh.

 

Right now I’m in the process of sitting down in my seat for Science. Honestly, I was lucky. I was the only one without a lab partner to slow me down, since there was an odd number of students. I personally loved it, not having to worry about another’s opinions on the labs and assignments. Usually, for some reason, there was this one guy in my class who would always try to hit on me. He didn’t do it too often, but when he did I didn’t ever say anything back, just focused on the work.

 

People still rebelled against the whole ‘soulmate’ thing, even if nowadays it was heavily frowned upon. I guess this guy was one of the people who would rebel, or maybe he just hadn’t found his soulmate yet.

 

It didn’t make his flirting any less annoying or pointless.

 

“‘Ey, Danny, wanna come over to my place tonight? Ah, why do I even ask, I know you want to babe~” His voice was slick, his hair as well, and he said it in a whisper. He was probably trying to make me shiver with delight or some stupid shit like that. I kept my gaze on the handout we had all picked up upon entering the room.

 

“Danny, come on babe, don’t be like-” Greaser Boy paused when someone sat down next to me.

 

What. The fuck. Why was he of all people sitting next to me? When did he transfer into this class? Wait. Was that a Teacher Aid badge? Fuckfuckfuck.

 

“Mr. Brachan thinks it would be cool for me to sit here, since he doesn’t have anymore desks and you finish your work pretty quietly.” Josh didn’t seem to look at me, though I couldn’t really tell from the edge of my vision. Before I could nod, Greaser Boy cut in.

 

“Who the fuck’re you?” At this point I was pretty much a statue breathing slightly.

 

“I’m the Teacher Aid, what are you supposed to be? Some shitty representation of a greaser?” I almost laughed out loud. I had forgotten how funny Josh was when he wasn’t beating me up. This time I visibly winced, but Greaser Boy had turned around with a tight jaw and Josh didn’t seem to notice.

 

* * *

 

God fucking damn. Daniel looked so scared right now. I wanted to say that he looked pathetic, but I couldn’t. That would be going against everything I had told myself to do when I came into this classroom, when I found out he left.

 

My name’s Josh Noel, and I’m the one who beat up Daniel Spencers at school for the entire year he was in New York. I’m the one who just stood there as my group of friends berated his existence, who called him the biggest idiot in the world. I never said anything, I just hit him, that’s all I ever did.

 

And it killed me when he left, and I never realized why until a month after.

 

I felt bad. That wasn’t- that didn’t happen very often. And then I moved to Austin with my parents in the middle of Junior year, dropped my old friends, and then I meet Cynthia and Amity while the two are scaring the living shit out of Lyle and Mike. Then they end up being friends with Daniel.

 

Since Daniel didn’t contact his three best friends during Spring Break, I spent the majority of mine with the three girls. They were all really nice, showed me around Austin, showed me their hangout even. Even through all of it I knew their thoughts were on Daniel’s well being. It didn’t bother me at all, because I myself was worried.

 

I don’t really have that right, do I though? Fuck… No, I’ll start over. It shouldn’t be

hard should it? I mean yeah, he didn’t look like he was breathing properly since I sat down next to him, but I’d apologize. That can’t be hard to do, right?

 

* * *

 

He was staring at me, and I had no clue as to why. Was he still angry at me? Did he want to beat me up still? Fuck if I knew… Hell, for all I knew he could be planning a wedding for me. I guess I could never tell what he was thinking, not even in New York. Since it was always him beating me up, I guess I never got the chance to think about it.

 

His stoic face was too much I guess.

 

* * *

 

My head was spinning with all of the questions I wanted to ask Daniel, why he was avoiding us, what made him so jumpy whenever me, Amity or Annie tried talk to him, and why he didn’t even tell his parents what was going on. My mother was pretty good friends with his mother, so when I asked my mom to see if Mrs. Spencers knew anything, it wasn’t difficult for Betty Highland to find out the information I so desperately craved.

 

Okay, maybe I shouldn’t talk like a really elegant stalker.

 

Or something. I have no idea.

 

Anyways, it was lunch now. And I had more important things to worry about than whether I sounded like a stalker or something.

 

Walking out of my second period Algebra I class, I noticed that not very many freshman had adapted to the bell schedule.

 

I made it to my group’s usual spot, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

 

Daniel was there. Fuck yes.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, I ended back at the spot I had been avoiding for a week. If you asked me how I got here, then I could only tell you that it had to do with Josh. What exactly? No idea. But here I was, sitting with Josh and Annie, with Annie casually looking towards me every so often. She didn’t say anything, but when she saw Josh and I walk up - she was always first to get to our lunch spot - she smiled a little at Josh.

 

Annie only did that when she trusted that person.

 

How could nobody else see that Josh fucking Noel was a total asshole?

 

Oh, right. Well, maybe I’ll tell them. Later.

 

“Daniel, where have you been you buttwipe?!” Cue Cynthia tackling me to the ground with no warning. Honestly, it surprised me, I wasn’t expecting to be pushed to the ground in a hug.

 

I was expecting to be yelled at. I mean, I had been avoiding them for at least two weeks.

 

“Uh-hm… w-well…” Cynthia shushed me.

 

“I don’t care for right now, as long as you text me later okay?” She sounded so concerned, and I felt really bad.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

* * *

 

We all spent the majority of lunch talking about everything besides Spencers’ whole two weeks of avoidance. Annie even chirped up and talked about how she was writing a book about a dystopia. Amity came after Cynthia had practically pounced on Spencers, and she was ecstatic to see that one of her friends was okay and not avoiding them anymore. Cynthia kept talking about how the bell schedule was so hard to get used to, while Daniel nodded and for the most part kept quiet and ate his lunch.

 

But I knew something was going through his head right now, twelve months of watching his every move made me pretty familiar with how he acted. I mean, I probably wasn’t as skilled as the girls when it came to recognizing his feelings, but I knew when he was scared. Even if it was just a little, he was scared.

 

Because of me? Probably. And he had every right to be.

 

I guess, I really needed to apologize, even if it really meant nothing to him.

 

When lunch had ten minutes left, I nudged Daniel very gently. None of the girls were paying attention, well maybe Annie but who knows.

 

He looked at me for two whole seconds before averting his eyes to his still not finished yogurt.

 

“Can I- can you come talk to me for a sec?” He nodded.

 

“Uh, girls? I’m gonna go show Josh where the water fountain is, we’ll be right back.”

 

We actually went to a water fountain.

 

“Look, uh, fuck. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything, and I know it won’t probably mean much, if anything, but I- I’m still going to apologize.” I bit my lip, I was not good at these things.

 

He didn’t say anything, just looked at me like I’d grown a second head and three tentacles out of every opening. Three seconds later and he was tilting his head to the side and asking me:

 

“Why… Why now? Why ever? You… You don’t even- you don’t even mean it probably!” He honestly looked shocked.

 

He… He didn’t believe me.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

I slowly looked at him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder, and even though he saw me doing it slowly, he still visibly flinched. Once my hand was on his shoulder, I looked him dead in the eye and said:

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for every single fucked up thing I have ever done to you, and I mean it. You know I hate liars Spen- Daniel. I’m not lying. I mean it when I say I’m sorry.”

 

He blinked.

 

And then his chest started to glow.

 

And then mine.

 

Barely registering what was going on, I also blinked for a moment. Before pulling away and being very confused.

 

What in the fuck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a thing. Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Waaaaait. One more thing.
> 
> So, if anyone here hasn't read the original version, I'll tell you now. Daniel was depressed in the original, and he self harmed. Now, I'm not sure if I should have Daniel be depressed in this version, sooooooooo, leave a comment and tell me if you want that or not I guess?
> 
> Anywaaays, hope you all have a wonderful day/afternoon/night wherever you are, and I'll see you next time I update!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! Don't worry about POV stuff, this'll be the only time Cynthia's POV will be in the main story. Unless people want to hear more from her? It's up too you guys if somebody's POV comes into play, but for the most part Daniel and Josh's POV's will focused on the most. 
> 
> I'm going to be trying to focus more on Annie and Amity's relationship this time around, since I didn't do that at all in version 1.0.
> 
> FACTS YAY  
> Cynthia was actually a six year old, or nine year old idfk, orphan in the original version.  
> Daniel had a sister who committed suicide in the original version.  
> Josh wasn't originally written by me.  
> Amity and Annie's names were going to be switched around when the first chapter of v1.0 was being written.
> 
> I'll most likely be introducing more characters and stuff I'm not sure...
> 
> Anyways, feel free to review, leave constructive criticism, or just continue reading.
> 
> As always, have a WONDERFUL day/night!


End file.
